MagicClan's Secret
by Phoenix's Flickering Flames
Summary: Midnightkit thinks she was born in NightClan but StarClan sent a message that she wasn't born there. She must travel to her true home. But does she have enough power and hope? Will she actually get there? Or will it never come to her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Midnightkit walked out of her den. It was a full moon outside. Her silver fur was just like glitter. She left the den and walked toward the Leader's Cliff. She jumped down. Midnightkit was so bored. She tip-toed to the den that belonged to Sparrowpelt, the medicene cat.

Midnightkit was actually was allowed to steal and walk at night. She pretended it was her duty sometimes. Even the Moon Pool told her so. She took some rosemary and moss. She trotted toward the water-hole and dabbed the moss into the water. Trotted to her own secret den. There was Featherkit, snoring on the moss.

"Featherkit, wake up!" Midnightkit nudged the sleepy kit.

"Uhh, why so late," Featherkit grunted.

"It's the night of the full-moon, duh. Jewelkit, Spotkit, Sunkit, and Applekit are already prepared up. I even stole the list from Blazestar of who's being mentor and apprentice." Midnightkit shuffled to a corner of the den and pulled out a leaf. It was written so cats could only understand it, so there were only strange symbols.

"Featherkit. Mentor: Hawkfoot. Jewelkit. Mentor: Stonegaze. Applekit. Mentor: Lillytooth. Sunkit. Mentor: Spiritclaw. Spotkit. Mentor: Streampelt. And mine, Riverfang. And the little speech Blazestar is supposed to memorize every time he says who's apprentice and mentor: I trust you, Riverfang, to pass on everything you Midnightpaw," Midnight finally finished. "I won't need a lot of time being a apprentice. I already learned most of the warrior code."

Featherkit's eyes popped up. "When's the ceremony?" she asked.

"Next moon," Midnightkit replied gloomily.

"I've got an idea! Remember how Gingernose, Goosetail, and Grainclaw got to be apprentices faster?" Featherkit beamed. Midnightkit thought hard. She remembered her mother and father, Mosstail and Eagleblaze, told her brother's, Sunkit and Spotkit, how Gingernose decided he wanted to attack a hunting patrol when they came back. They were told they would hold a ceremony at sundown to be come apprentice's but attacked again on the leader that time and were apprentice's right after the attack.

"Oh, now I remember! They attacked the leader and a patrol! We'll tell our mother's were tired of waiting but of course she'll say in a moon. But then we'll do what Gingernose, Goosetail, and Grainclaw did. Ha! You're great, Featherkit," beamed back Midnightkit. Featherkit blushed.

"Wait! We have to- never mind" Featherkit stopped when Midnightkit glanced with her ice blue eyes straight into Featherkit's emerald green eyes.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I've gotten a scratch on my ear," Featherkit called.

When Featherkit and Midnightkit meet each other in the den, one of them have to have a scratch and before they begin their "meeting," the other cat has to bring wet moss and some other kind of herb and heal the other. They always played around like this just in case if their mentor Sparrowpelt. Midnightkit dabbed the moss on the ear.

"Now, keep the moss on there for a minute. I'll give you some rosemary and that cut will be healed but you'll have to be careful with it," Midnightkit took the rosemary and gave it to Featherkit ate it and when she was finished, Midnightkit carefully took the moss away. There was no dry blood but you can still see the cut.

Some light shone on the moss.

"Sun's coming. Better get back," Featherkit meowed. She was right. Midnightkit's parents didn't want Midnightkit to go out this night. Midnightkit quickly paddled to her den, plopped on to the leaves, and started fake snoring with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, Punykit_,"_ teased Spotkit. The twin brother, Sunkit, smirked. Midnightkit was the smallest and the youngest. Of course her brother's teased her, but nothing could make Midnightkit mad now. She was going to become apprentice today. She would be attacking a patrol and the leader.

Midnightkit still ignored her brother's and kept on drinking from the fresh water. Midnightkit's mother was going on a patrol today with Hawkfoot, Rivertooth, Lillyfang, and Dewsplash. They would be back in a few minutes. Midnightkit went to the fresh-kill pile where Featherkit was waiting for her and also nibbling on a bird.

"Featherkit, I wanted to talk to you. I was actually thinking that your sister's and my brother's should come. I mean, we'll have to have a strong attack. We don't want them to beat us," Midnightkit whispered so her brother's couldn't hear her. "Yeah. I was thinking of that earlier. I'll go talk to my sister's and you talk with your brother's," Featherkit trotted over to her twin sister's, Jewelkit and Flowerkit, and the three triplets set of walking, talking about the attack. Midnightkit sighed. She finished her squirrel and turned to her brother's.

"Sunkit, Spotkit. I need to talk to you secret," Midnightkit said the last word quietly and looked around.

"What do you need, sis?" purred Sunkit when they got into their den.

"You want to be come apprentices now?" Midnightkit said darkly.

"Sure," replied Spotkit.

"Definitely," purred Sunkit.

"Alright, then. We've got a easy and fun day today. Mom's going to be her any minute now and me and Featherkit will be attacking by a surprise attack, and then attacking the leader at the second patrol. Me and Featherkit will need _your_ help," whispered Midnightkit. Her brother's were in shock. "D-deal," they stammered.

They walked out of the den and met the triplets outside the den.

"Get into a hiding position near that entrance. Heartfoot told me which entrance they would be taking," Jewelkit pointed toward the left entrance/exit. The six kits hid in the shadows under the ferns. They started hearing voices.

"You really think you can do this, Nightsoul? You really think you can be a good warrior at MagicClan?" said the familiar voice of Blazestar.

"Forget about it! Of course I can!" said an unfamiliar voice, probably from the cat named Nightsoul.

"Now!" yelled Featherkit.

All the kits pounced on one of the cats.

"Arrrrgh! A surprise attack!" wailed Blazestar, as he was knocked down by Midnightkit. A tabby brown tomcat was being knocked down by Sunkit.

"Blazestar, are you serious?! Don't you remember Nightsoul? She was a traitor! She stole the triplets before! You're so going to regret taking Nightsoul. Sunkit beat that traitor for me!" screamed Midnightkit. Sunkit gave a nasty scratch on top of Nightsoul's eye, hit the cat on the leg, and bit Nightsoul's tail. He stammered of to the woods. By now every cat in the clan was watching interestingly how the kit's were beating up the leader and very skilled warriors.

"Stop it," wailed the leader. "I'll grant you kits one wish if you'll just let us go. The kits didn't even stop. They attacked on the older cats.

"That's it!" said a ruff she-cat voice. She pulled Featherkit away from Rivertooth but jumped on him again and continued. The she stumbled backward and ran away.

"The wish is to make all of us apprentice's today. Deal?" Midnightkit growled. "A-alright," stammered Blazestar. All the kits jumped away.

"I'll h-have to d-decide if I should actually g-give that wish t-to you," Blazestar stumbled on the ground. Sparrowpelt dragged him to the nursery.

"Alright, you little pests. Get ready to become apprentice's," growled Blazestar at sun-high. He paddled toward his den to get the note but it was gone.

"Who stole my NOTE?" bellowed the leader angrily.

"It's right here. I think somebody wanted to see who's apprentice and mentor," Featherkit handed the note to the angry leader.

Before the leader said anything, they got to their positions.

Blazestar sighed," Featherkit, from now on, your name will be Featherpaw. I trust you, Hawkfoot, to pass on everything you know to Featherpaw." There was a loud explosion of cheering.

Blazestar continued,"Jewelkit, from now on, your name will be Jewelpaw. I trust you, Stonegaze, to pass on everything you know to Jewelpaw." Stonegaze grunted. Clearly he was not in a good mood ever since the attack.

Blazestar breathed, "Applekit, from now on, your name will be Applepaw. I trust you, Lillytooth, to pass on everything you know to Applepaw." Another loud cheer.

Blazestar closed his eyes,"Midnightkit, from now on, your name will be Midnightpaw. I trust you, Riverfang, to pass on everything you know to Midnightpaw." Midnightpaw's form shimmered, but was still the same. Everybody stared. Blazestar was glaring at his with cold, dark eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it's so short. Please review! :)**

**SnakeClan**

**Leader- Blazestar**

**Deputy- Dewsplash  
**

**Medicine Cat- Sparrowpelt**

**Warriors-**

**Hawkfoot**

**Stonegaze**

**Riverfang**

**Lillytooth**

**Streampelt**

**Adderleap**

**Rainclaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Applepaw**

**Sunpaw**

**Spotpaw**

**Midnightpaw**

**Featherpaw**

**Jewelpaw**

**Flowerpaw**

**Kits-**

**None for now**

**Queens-**

**Mosstail**

**Heartfoot**

**Loners-**

**Nightsoul (was clan-born)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than my other chapter. Sorry if I didn't. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Midnightpaw was snoring. She didn't understand why nobody had cheered for her. Was it because they were scared after she attacked the leader? But it didn't really matter. She got the cat that had the best skills to hunt and fight, Riverfang.

Midnightpaw woke up with a start. She wanted to go on her first patrol, but before that happened, Blazestar walked in.

He and Midnightpaw planned to talk to her this morning. She didn't know why though. She got up and followed Blazestar to his den. It was a very gloomy place.

"Alright," Blazestar started. "I needed to talk to you as you know... about how long you'll be an apprentice. I talked to Riverfang and we made a deal that we'll keep you as an apprentice for 3 moons probably, not 4. As you know, we've taught you some moves. All you'll have to do is learn all the rest of the moves, master them, and-" There was a growl. _Tap, tap, tap._ Had the warriors sent a patrol? No, this noise was as loud as a...

"FOX ATTACK!" shouted Blazestar. He turned and nodded at Midnightpaw. He jumped out and dissapeared. Midnightpaw understood what the nod was for. She must attack, protect and help their and her clan. She must save her home! She quickly jumped out and landed on the back of a fox.

"What are you doing, Midnightpaw? You're attacking the female. They're more deadly!" screeched Jewelpaw as she bit the male foxes back. But Midnightpaw was ready to finish this.

_"The eyes," _whispered a silky voice in her mind that she actually never heard. Midnightpaw climbed to the head. She made scratches on the neck. This was defiantly going to be the hard part. She noticed that the fox had finally noticed that a cat was finally on her. She threw off the warriors and started shaking it's head, trying to shake of Midnightpaw.

"_ATTACK!" _shouted the voice of the deputy, Honeyclaw. A group of brown, black, silver, and ginger colored cats poured in. But there were to many cats now. These couldn't be all of Midnightpaw's clan cats. But these cats were deadly, more powerful than these clan cats. A ginger cat jumped on the fox Midnightpaw was holding.

"Name's Furpounce. I'll help you get to the head. By the way, I'm from FutureClan, a summoned clan. Talk later if I have time. Flowerwave, get over here, _now_," called Furpounce. A silver cat jumped over. Together, they helped Midnightpaw get on the beast's head farther.

_"I'm not going to make it. I'll get really injured," _Midnightpaw kept on thinking. She raised her claws and... _snap._ Midnightpaw bounced off. Sharp, razor teeth caught her. She looked up a saw a transparent image of a different cat that was grinning. Midnightpaw blinked and the foxes were gone. Ghost cats dissapeared one by one. The last image of a cat came up to Midnightpaw and dissapeared into mist. Sparrowpelt walked up to her. Midnightpaw blinked again. Then there she was again, fighting the fox, but she knew it was a image. The misty image dissapeared by a ginger cat walking through the image.

"Hello, Midnightpaw," said the dreamy voice of the real Sparrowpelt. "Fox got your eye, I see. I'll fix the wound in no time."

"Wh- wh- wh- what happened?" stammered Midnightpaw.

"Well, of course it was a pretty deadly fox surprise attack, and I wonder how you knew to get to the eyes." Sparrowpelt put a leaf on Midnightpaw's eye. Then the medicine cat left the rosemary and walked up to more wounded cats. Midnightpaw nibbled at the rosemary as she noticed silver cat come up to her. She noticed that it was Riverfang and Featherpaw.

"I want to start practicing with the warrior code... and talk about the fox attack." said Riverfang. He took Midnightpaw outside the clan through the entrance. He struggled inside a bush and beckoned the two apprentices to come forward. Midnightpaw found a stone den with with soft moss and a pile of fresh-kill in the corner. It was clear that the the leaves were just disguising the stone walls.

"This will be your new secret den, young ones. I always noticed you using a hidden one in the clan at full-moons. We had to ignore the Gathering this full-moon, well, we just don't like to talk about it," Riverfang looked at Featherpaw and nodded. Riverfang took the fresh-kill pile to the middle and started nibbling it.

Later that day, Riverfang, Lilytooth, and Stonegaze took Applepaw, Sunpaw, and Midnightpaw out for their first hunting session. First, Lilytooth showed how a warrior hunts. She flattened herself and slowly, she was walking like she was sneaking upon prey. The apprentice's crawling and Lilytooth was flatting them out until they were perfect.

Next, Riverfang combined the crawling to pouncing. He pounced hard and fast and landed on Stonegaze. They pounced until they were pouncing almost as far as the senior cat.

Finally, as Stonegaze as the leader, they took a test. They went out and found three rabbits. Midnightpaw, Sunpaw, and Applepaw all crawled and pounced when they weren't even near the prey. But luckily, they jumped smoothly, quietly, and jumped far enough to catch the rabbits. Featherpaw appeared later out of nowhere, and stole a rabbit from Sunpaw. Sunpaw chased Midnightpaw and Featherpaw around. Sunpaw pounced on Midnightpaw and they had a soft fight. Nobody got hurt and Featherpaw took the two rabbits and brought it back to the secret den. Sunpaw was surprised, and Sunpaw and Spotpaw started both chasing their sister and her friend. It was a good time and ended when Midnightpaw and her friend hid in the den. The twins marched away looking for them.

"Phew, almost got us there, didn't they?" Featherpaw whispered. Midnightpaw nodded. Midnightpaw and Jewelpaw were later sent on a patrol, even though they hadn't practiced yet. But they knew the whole territory, and the patrol was successful.

All the mentors let the apprentices rest for the rest of the day. They knew that the ones they trained needed to rest and knew that they liked to play with the young ones. Midnightpaw sneaked out of the camp. She went on her own patrol. She met a cat that was also an apprentice from a different clan named Emeraldclan. Her name was Violetpaw. Violetpaw and Midnightpaw told them each other about their own clan. When it was sundown, they each had to go back.

Sunpaw and Spotpaw ran up to Midnightpaw.

"You're late for the clan's meeting. Come on!" yelled Sunpaw. Spotpaw tried to drag Midnightpaw toward the High Cliff, where Blazestar and the rest of MagicClan were waiting for Midnightpaw. Midnightpaw slumped toward the group as her mentor scowled.

Midnightpaw came across a rogue, soon. His name was Claw. He was twice the size of Midnightpaw and he must've trained more than Midnightpaw or he ate to much because he was pretty fat.

"Who goes to my home dies of my ugliness!" he roared. He stumbled to jump up. Midnightpaw was smart and quick to move out of the way as Claw tumbled to her. Then, he seemed to get skinny. No, like _ really _skinny. Claw's neck, body, paws, and tail grew as skinny as the skinniest stick you could have ever found.

_You will die of my ugliness... You will die of my ugliness._ The words echoed around Midnightpaw. _You have power._ Another voice echoed around her head. Midnightpaw closed her eyes and everything that she had known swallowed into nothingness. Her brothers, her friends, her clan, everything, had turned into nothingness. Mist gathered up Midnighpaw when it suddenly swallowed everything back into her battle. She remembered everything in a moment. Claw look stunned as he picked Midnightpaw up. He was back in his fatness.

And Midnightpaw blacked out.


End file.
